A new life
by Lil2393
Summary: Oliver tells Felicity that he has a son. They talk about what it means for them and their relationship. I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.


They were in the living room when he broke the news to her.

"I have a son."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment, before the seriousness of his voice probably convinced her that he wasn't joking.

He stayed silent while her mouth opened and closed a few times.

He was ready for a lot of things; anger, sadness, shock...

But he didn't expected the softness in her voice when she asked him a simple question.

"Are you sure?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, stopping himself from reach to her.

"Yes."

Barry showed him pictures of the boy earlier that evening, and he was a younger copy of Oliver. And, Oliver recognized Sandra.

She just nodded, raising from the couch. She moved to the large window, facing the lights of the city.

He knew that this was another disappointment for her. Another stupid mistake from his past that would taint the image she had of him.

"Why now?"

"She told me that she had lost the baby. My mother offered her two million dollars to disappear from Starling City and never tell me about the child…And she took them."

She huffed out a breath that sounded like a laughter, before passing her hands over her eyes.

After minutes of silence, he moved toward her, but stopped a few steps behind her.

"I feel like I need to apologize to you…"

She shook her head a little, but she didn't turn to face him.

"Oliver…"

He passed a hand on his face.

"This is another mistake from my past…that makes you suffer, and I'm sorry."

"Don't say that…"

"I feel like I keep disappointing you-"

"Oliver…stop."

Her voice was soft but sure. She turned to him, and he remained astonished by the look on her face. He didn't see anger, or regret…

He saw compassion, sadness, and love.

"Don't say that this is a mistake. Because, it isn't. A baby…is never a mistake."

He felt the urge to touch her, but he stayed in front of her.

"I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry-"

She took a step toward him, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"But I have…I'm sorry for you."

He looked down at her shining eyes, his hands moving to her waist.

"I'm sorry for what your mother did to you. I'm sorry that this girl decided not to trust you with the truth. I'm sorry that you couldn't see your son grow up. I'm sorry that this boy doesn't know that he has an amazing man…a lovable, caring, trusting, brave man as a father."

He leaned his forehead to hers, tugging her closer to his body. She had, once again, surprised him.

"I want to meet him…" His voice was uncertain and a little scared, and she brushed her fingers on his cheek, down to his jaw.

"Of course…"

"Come with me?"

She moved back a little to look into his eyes, shaking her head. "I think you need to this alone…"

He squeezed his arms around her, and opened his mouth to talk, but she stopped him.

"You need to talk to her mother-"

"I don't want to have anything to do with her."

"Too bad that you must. She's the mother of your child, Oliver."

He looked away from her, but he kept her in his arms.

"She lied. She took the money my mother offered her and she never came back."

"Maybe she didn't have a choice. In any case, I think it's better for me to stay away…at least for now."

He didn't miss the sadness in her voice. He brushed a blonde lock away from her face, trailing his hand down to her neck.

"You're sad…"

"I'm not sad…"

He forced her to look at him in the eyes, an encouraging look on his face.

"It's just…I know we didn't really talk about it. It's stupid…"

He cupped her face with his hands.

"Tell me…"

"I'm not the only woman you had in your life, I know that. But, I've always thought that…having a baby, would have been our thing, you know? That I would have been the one who give you a family. But…I'm not, and that's okay, really. You two have created a new life together and that's…amazing."

Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks, and her eyes were shining.

He just kissed her. Because he couldn't not kiss her.

She sank in his embrace as more tears rolled down her face. He kissed her with all the love he could express.

When both of them needed oxygen, he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I love this kid…he's my son, and I love him. But he wasn't conceived by two people who loved each other. It was one night that I don't even remember."

She sniffed, and he kissed her forehead.

"And that's not his fault." She whispered.

"No, it isn't. But…even if I have a son with another woman, I want to do this…with you."

She looked at him through the tears, and she had never been more beautiful.

"I want to create a new life…with you. I want a piece of me to grow inside you. I want to create something out of our love…a family. And i want to be a father…with you. Please, never doubt that. "

She was crying again.

"I want that too."

He kissed her…

And he knew that they were going to be okay...together.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
